The Good In You
by Artemisia25greek
Summary: The Ring of Power must be destroyed. Frodo has volunteered to take the ring to Mordor a Fellowship has been made to accompany Frodo to Mordor and Lady Arabeth daughter of Lord Elrond has volunteered to go along. She's in need to redeem her mothers past but would she find along the journey something that she did not expect? Does it has to do with a certain blonde and blue eyes elf?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction so please be kind. I will be following the same original dialog of the movies, adjusting it to my description of what is happening and the dialog of my original characters I hope you all like it please notify me of any errors and will gladly here your opinions any idea you all had u can send it to me I will happily receive it :) I do not own Lord of the rings or its character. I will try very hard to update everyday and thank you.**

First Chapter: (Ariateth Witch of the Southeast)

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine... nine rings were gifted to the race of Men... who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom... the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring...to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice... and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one... the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. But the Dark Lord Sauron had a plan to guarantee victory he had personally had called to the darkest of all traitor elves the Witch Elf of the Southeast called Ariateth who had been vanished from her home in Lorien for the practice of dark magic and the possession of uncontrollable powers. The Witch Elf took charge of Saurons army and attacked the elves army all of her force and black magic she possed. Until the time came to confront the leader of the elves army Lord Elrond. Ariateth and Elrond had been childhood friends since both of their births; he was the only one who ever cared about her and even pleaded for her life the moment Celeborn had ordered to kill her. Ariateth with only one tear slipping down her cheek took her elven blade pierced it into her heart. Elrond seeing this ran to her catching her before she felled to the floor.

-Goheno nin, mellon- said Ariateth feeling guilty on becoming all the bad things her kin had forseen of her.

-Ariateth…- Elrond forgiving her.

-I need you to go to the forest… I need… take… care of…- Elrond screamed as he saw the light leave the eyes of his childhood friend. Knowing that everything would have turned completely different if had fought harder to prevent not only just her death but her exile too.

Elrond gathered all his anger and fought with all his might leading his army into victory side by side to Isildur the Gondor prince and His Father the King of Gondor. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring... could not be undone. It was in this moment... when all hope had faded... that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur... who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men... are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own.

After the war, Elrond, before returning to Lorien with the news of their victory on destroying Sauron. He traveled to Ariateth home fulfilling her last wish. Ariateth after her exile from Lorien took refuge on the deepest corner of Mirkwood. Elrond found a cottage along the road but apparently he wasn't the only one there. With his hand ready on his sword he opened the door to the cottage to find a very young she elf. The same pure image of Ariateth with a hint of darkness behind the brightness of her blue eyes. The little she elf saw him and smiled.

-Im Arabeth, Massë is Nana? – asked Arabeth to Elrond worried of only seeing him and not her mother.

Elrond couldn't tell her, he didn't have the heart to tell Arabeth that her mother was no longer with them. But by seeing his hesitation of to tell her where her mother was she understood and a little tear slipped down her cheek until a bunch of them started to go down her cheeks. Elrond hugged Arabeth.

-What's going to happen to me know? I'm all alone now- said Arabeth between little sobs for the death of her mother

- Av-'osto, you will come with me. I promise I will take care of you… henig. - said Elrond kneeling in front of her whipping her tears away. Arabeth stopped crying and hugged Elrond. Elrond picked her up on her arms and took her away from that place, making way to Lorien and then her new home Rivendell. The elves, dwarfs and men were once again at peace as the only evil in middle-earth had been destroyed. But their peace wouldn't be one of eternity as the Ring of Power still exist Sauron would always come back.

The Ring of Power betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten... were lost. History became legend...legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years... the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came... it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum... who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a Shadow in the East... whispers of nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived... its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time will soon come...when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it took to long to post the second chapter I was on vacation and I left my laptop at home plus the chapter needed some fixing is still does but I wanted to posted I know is has some grammatical error and I will fix it later sorry again and enjoy ;)**_

Chapter 2 -**_ ARABETH_**

Arabeth found herself ridding to Bree, where she was to meet with Aragorn and Gandalf to take Frodo who possessed the Ring of Power to Rivendell. She had taken the decision to return to Rivendell so that she wouldn't have to cross paths with her father but destiny, her old grey mentor and her best friend/adopted brother were making her return to the one place she did not want to return. Al thought she did miss her sister Arwen and her brothers Elladan and Elhrohir. Arabeth arrived to Bree at night time, she knock at the gates of the village waiting for the gate keeper to open the gate.

He opened the little window in the gate door to see who it could be at these hours of the night.

-Who is it? What do you want? - the gatekeeper sounded kind of rude but Arabeth just ignored it adjusted her cape so her ears wouldn't be noticed.

-I need to get to the Prancing Pony - the gate\keeper opened the door as Arabeth came down from her horse.

-You're a Woman, I think you might as well return after all this is no place for women specially at this hour- the gatekeeper took a look at Arabeth from head to toes, and when her eyes returned to face hers, She quickly took out her sword and placed it under his neck.

-I have a business of own to take care of in the inn, now if you will please let me pass, I wouldn't want to leave the village without its gatekeeper? – the old man nodded and Arabeth let down her sword and she grabbed the reins of her horse and she started to walk to the inn.

The village of Bree which was located at the east of the Shire; South of Fornost Erain in Eriador was frequently visited by Men and some Hobbits. Rude, drunk and mostly aggressive men frequented the village. Arabeth left Ghost in front of the inn and gave him a treat before entering the inn. She was welcomed by who seemed to be the owner and bartender of the place.

-Good evening my lady, if you are looking for accommodation we have a lovely room for you to stay in- the bartender seemed nice but she didn't care she only wanted to find Aragorn and Gandalf.

-I'm looking for Strider- the man choked a bit hearing the name, the rangers had already a very bad reputation but with Aragorn joining them and giving his name as Strider made a the reputation get worst

-His right over there in the corner my lady, you shouldn't be messing around with him my lady- said the man a little nervous pointed to the darkest corner of the inn.

-Why not? He is my business after all – that's when the men looked right into her eyes, Arabeth deep blue sky eyes turned into a yellow orange kind of color and the guy got spooked and she went to where he had pointed a minute ago. She sat next to Strider who like her was hooded trying not to draw to much attention to his direction.

-You just couldn't resist couldn't you? – said Aragorn in a whisper knowing that she could hear him like that because of how good where elves hearing.

-Everyone kept calling me my lady, I got tired of it, plus the gatekeeper and the bartender thought because I was woman I shouldn't be here – Arabeth didn't like to be reminded what all her life she had been told, she was a lady and she had to act like one but she never was one of those lady like she elf, she loved action, adventure, weapons and fights. So Lord Elrond in order to make her happy he had Arabeth trained to be a warrior but without getting in the way of her proper training of becoming a lady in the process.

-That's your explanation to your little show just now? You're attracting too much attention - Not many knew about her powers at least not outside Rivendell until she joined the Rangers, it was her way of making everyone fear her. Sending everyone who would cross her path a warning of how powerful she was and that she wasn't to be mess with.

- Don't start with the pet talks beside, is good for your strider reputation to be seen with me as is good for my reputation too- she was tired of everyone treating her like a baby she had more than two thousand years.

-This isn't about me Ara is about you, Lord Elrond is right for your own good you should go back, marry, have a family and sail to the undying lands- as Aragorn said those words Arabeth could swear she could hear her own father speaking.

-This isn't you Aragorn why are you telling me this you're the one who I thought I had in my side- Arabeth could see on he's expression that something had happen for him to mutter those words that where so unlike him.

-I'm just telling you this because I care for you- Aragorn looked at her with a love and security a brother only could give.

-No you are doing this because of Ada aren't you? What happened? - Arabeth knew that her father had to have had a conversation with him turning him against what he believed in.

-Nothing- Aragorn insisted this time not turning to see her, backing up in his chair and continued smoking.

-Strider! - Arabeth called his name

-I said nothing Ara – said Aragorn turning himself into Ranger Strider mode.

-Where's Gandalf? - Arabeth backed herself in her chair changing the subject.

-I don't know but we have strict orders, get the hobbits, and take them to Rivendell with or without him- said Strider replying only the necessary.

-You think something could have happen to him? - Arabeth couldn't just do anything else but worry over her mentor.

-Don't worry Ara, Gandalf can take care of himself-said Aragorn trying to assure Arabeth.

-Yes I know- said Arabeth forming a believable smile on her face to convince Aragorn that she was okay when the truth was the worry was eating her.


End file.
